lejos en la oscuridada
by Dama azul 1
Summary: no se dejen engañar por el titulo mas que mada es de accion donde maka por error es controlada por otra harma y lazos de la chica son descubiertos soul en cambio trata de evitar que maka sequede con la otra guadaña que no tiene buenas intenciones
1. Chapter 1

Muchas gracias alas lectoras de mis otras dos historia

Hina Yoso

Lenalee Rose

Lina Chaos Inverse-Maka-Hime

Somachimi

En cualquiera de mis dos historias.

**Declamar: No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes (por desgracia)**

Soul pov.

Hoy vuelvo a despertarme a que mañana tan poco cool está lloviendo creo que ya son las 12 del día desperté tarde maka ya se ha de ver ido a sigue pero…

… ¿porque no me despertó?… Owo

(_se escucha en las calles el ruido de la lluvia en el pavimento y después es estruendo que provoca la caída de algo en el mismo)_

-que -….pregunto el peliblanco- que ocurrió afuera –sale de la habitación poniéndose su chamarra de cuero cundo nota que el que estaba tirado en el piso era kid

-kid que demonios ocurre- tomando al pelinegro por los hombros mientras lo llevaba dentro de la casa para secarlo con la ayuda de sus dos armas.

- Soul no te debes de acercar a maka- respondió tartamudeando.

-que dices que ha ocurrido-

-veras hoy a la entrada como no llego contigo le asignaron un compañero sustituto. Una chica de cabello color negro largo a los tobillos, ojos azules, una falda negra corta y una blusa se tirantes blanca de nombre Selene… cundo empezamos a entrenar sid me eligió a mí y a maka para el primer combate

-¿qué hay con ello te lastimo mucho? No entiendo tu punto

-permíteme un poco… no he terminado aun… iré al grano maka, ya no es tu técnica ahora es de Selene pero esto el lo que me alarma cundo hicieron la resonancia la cara de maka cambio totalmente así como su alma.

_Flas back _

_-vamos maka ya has la resonancia. _

_-pero… kid recuerda que yo soy técnica de Soul._

_-lose pero así no podremos ver tu avance_

_-Selene estás de acuerdo… _

_-haaa si lo estoy no te preocupes maka-chan (sonríe maquiavélicamente)_

_-resonancia de almas._

_-ves maka creo que es mejor…maka que le ocurrió a tu lama _

_-nada kid-kun (suenan dos voces al mismo tiempo) comencemos desde el principio si_

_Fin del flas back_

Durante la pelea nos salíos demasiado de la escuela pero jamás pensé que pudiéramos llegar hasta ese nivel se puso tan serio el asunto que maka pudo hacer el caza demonios por suerte sid-sensei la trato de detener y creo que sigue en eso.

-te refieres…a que maka esta siendo controlada por esa chica llamada Selene.

-es lo más probable…. Ha adónde vas Soul.

-ayudar a esa tonta no puede hacer este tipo de cosas sola es una cobarde total pero deja te pregunto una última cosa como se era el apellido la chica.

-no lo dijo…

Se escucha tocar la puerta y el peliblanco la abre esperando que fuera maka por surte para kid no lo era sino entro una chica de la misma estatura de maka ojos azules claros y cabello rojizo con vestido rosa pastel a las rodillas dos coletas y una vos igual de dulce que la de tsubaki

-disculpe joven aquí no se encontrara maka albran en este momento

-no de parte de quien la buscaba su hermana mayor Dalia albran.

**OWo maka con una hermana mayor jejejeje he de de estar loca pero bueno verán para que dalia ayudara a Soul en recuperar a maka mil gracias a las personas que leen mis poblaciones dejen o no dejen comentario bueno esto será lo último que escriba en una semana ya que tengo exámenes parciales en la prepa debo concentrarme y traer nuevas historias bueno espero sus comentarios de este primer capitulo **

**Comenten es importante saber lo que piensan y si me dan ideas para mejora díganmelas no e enojo de mis errores.**

**Nos leemos pronto **


	2. la historia de los lazos

Disclamer: yo no soy dueña de ninguno de de los personajes de la historia todos los derechos los tiene… y por kami que ni yo los puedo tener T_T.

-la hermana de Maka

- si lamento presentarme de este modo pero en verdad estaba algo preocupada por ella.

_El peliblanco la invito a pasar y tomar asiento junto a kid que no tardo en recuperarse ente la gran simetría de la chica_

-dime pregunto algo molesto

-si esto te molesta pudo venir otro día…

- no está bien quédate pero me podría decir el motivo de tu visita

Veras comenzó hace unos años atrás justamente

_Flas back_

_Estaba combatiendo con una bruja por su alma la número 100 suponía que después de tantas peleas seria sencilla… me había equivocado Selene y yo fuimos tomadas por sorpresa en pleno combate y recibimos un ataque directamente casi morimos en esa misión pero la bruja se apiado de ambas y nos dejo vivas pero tras la recuperación de Selene no fue como los médicos esperaban parresia que su alma había sido corrompida ante la magia de la bruja después los meses pasaron ella y yo nos separamos y de compañero me pusieron ha Ébano que años más tarde se casaría conmigo por designio de mi madre que jamás conocí._

_No había podido localizar a Maka hasta ahora ya que como ella es una técnica guadaña Selene iría tras de ella por lo mismo de que es técnica._

_Fin del flas back_

-por suerte me preocupe demás ya que ella te tiene a _ti_ como arma…. Haaaa menos mal

-pero creo que lo logro

-a que te refieres soul-kun por favor dime que Maka es tu técnica.

-no sé qué decir es por lo que me preocupo…

-si me permiten interrumpir (_habla el chico pelinegro)_ es este momento Maka está en la escuela con una chica llamada igual pero no sé si sea ella… en algo estoy de acuerdo Maka se comporto muy raro desde que hizo la resonancia con la Selene… su alma cambo totalmente.

-no me digas eso por favor… demonios… soul-kun acompáñame por lo que más quieras.

-si no hay problema kid quédate descansado si pasa algo liz por favor encárgate de todo si

Salieron del apartamento partiendo rumbo a la escuela que si de por si fuera poco el ambiente se podía cortar con tijeras ya que sid-sensei no había podido con la chica ojiverde quien ahora estaba enfrentado a todo aquel que se le pusiera enfrente.

Black star- Maka que demonios piensas no está bien que un dios como yo te lastime reacciona de una buena vez.

-entonces entrégame a tsubaki

-ni pensarlo te entregaría a tsubaki, estúpida despierta ya quieres.

-me niego

-de acurdo tu lo has pedido tsubaki activa él sabe tipo demoniaco

-pero recuerda que con la que estamos es Maka no la podemos lastimarla

-la niña quiere pelea tsubaki y eligió a el dios equivocado para ello

El chico de cabello celeste se lanza al ataque corte ha dalia y soul corriendo hacia la escuela

-dalia san dime en verdad eres la hermana de Maka

-por supuesto soy su hermana legitima pero cuando era pequeña y Maka había recién nacido me llevaron al extranjero para ser educada como se debe para después comprometerme con Ébano regrese poco tiempo después y regrese a la ciudad papa no quería que la viera porque sabía que ella me iba a odiar como ella lo odia a él.

- no es tan mal como aparenta yo sé bien que parece muy estricta antipática un ratón de biblioteca pero de antemano bastante amable y comprensiva con la gente… confió en que ella te aceptara como hermana así que ya no te mortifiques por ello sí.

-muchas gracias soul-kun tus palabras me han tranquilizado pero tengo un último favor que pedirte.

-¿si dime qué es?

-se mi arma por el momento

-pero aun no soy una guadaña mortal.

-bueno cuantas almas les faltan para ello son 23 de huevos de kishin y aparte la alma de la bruja.

-que hacerle entonces te daré las alma que pides.

(Saca un pequeño relicario de donde salen las alma que necesitaba pero …antes de tomar la de la bruja decide parar)

-ocurre algo malo soul-kun

-ham como lo puedo explicar sin sonar tan cursi

- si dime

-yo no puedo aceptar esta alma de bruja ya que con la que debía obtenerla la persona que me iba a ayudar para lograr mi sueño era

-Maka verdad.

-entiendo en verdad sé que esto es importante para ambos así que respeto tu decisión soul pero toma la en cuenta si algo mas grave llegara a sucedes sí.

**Corto no lo creen en fin espero poder actualizar será un fan algo corto pero ameno mi hermana lee mis creaciones la gran mayoría las manda a la fregada pero bueno hago lo que pudo espero actualizar en esta semana sino la próxima esperen por favor tengo más que dar.**

**Opinen es lo más importante y si no lo hacen por flojera o no tiene cuenta voy de acurdo con eso me basta el fan lo realice en la prepa pero en cuaderno y siendo las 12 d la noche termino el segundo capítulo del fan esperen otros que serán más tarda otros dos capítulos si me paso 3 o 4 depende de si me ayuden y me apoyen con su comentario **

**Si no agréguenme mi correo más activo es MAY_ (con minúsculas plis) su opinión mi impulsa a seguir escribiendo y alejarme del hentay XD me retiro sin más que decir solo que voy a tardar en actualizar ya saben tengo vida, novio y escuela jejeje además necesito un rato de descanso para aspírame tengo alrededor de que serán 4 historia más sin terminar,**

**Nos leemos luego **

**Atte. Mizuki-chan-Evans n_n? … XD…XI…XO… ( =… ) =…XP…DX…=S…ñoñ…OwO… la bipolar. **


End file.
